


BrantSteele Hunger Games: Sherlock AU

by TheConsultingPanda



Series: The Reaping [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Bartender John, Blogger Sherlock, Cat Sherlock, Dog John, Fawnlock, Fem John, Femlock, Ghost Sherlock, Greaser John, Hedgehog John, John is a Detective, Kid John, Kidlock, Nerd Sherlock, Omega Sherlock, Otter Sherlock, Ram John, Rugby Captain John, Star John, Stripper Sherlock, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingPanda/pseuds/TheConsultingPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for another Brant Steele's Hunger Game!!! <br/> Sherlock AU edition!</p><p>Watch as each alternate universe of Sherlock head-to-head to complete to be the victor of this weeks HUnger Games! Pick your sides! Place your bets! And many the odds be ever in your favor!</p><p> </p><p>Next week: Doctor Who!</p><p>Remember to comment for who you want to see in the Hunger Games!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Author is not responsible for what happens to each characters. This is randomly simulated by the website, I HAVE NO CONTROL! BrantSteele Hunger Games is not my website, nor do I take any credit.
> 
> This is not a slash fic! This is not an AU of the film 'The Hunger Games'. This is a simulation of The Reaping. Meaning any there can only be One winner! Any choices the characters make are not made the other but are in fact randomly made BY THE SIMULATOR.
> 
>  
> 
> Link to BrantSteele.com: http://www.brantsteele.com/  
> Link to Hunger Games Reaping: http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/reaping.php

**District** **1:**

Kid lock & Kid John

 

**District 2:**

Fawn lock & Ram John

 

**District 3:**

Femlock & FemJohn

 

**District 4:**

Omega Sherlock & Alpha John

 

**District 5:**

Catlock & DogJohn

 

**District 6:**

Blogger lock & Detective John

 

**District 7:**

Stripperlock & Bartender John

 

**District 8:**

Ballet!lock & Rugby!John

 

**District 9:**

Nerd!lock & Greaser!John

 

**District 10:**

Otter!lock and Hedgehog John

 

**District 11:**

Star!John & Ghost!lock

 

**District** **12:**

Werewolf!John & Vampire!lock


	2. The Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their [podiums](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/bloodbath.php#), the horn sounds.  
  
 **Otter lock**  stabs  **Fem lock**  in the back with a trident.  
  
 **Fawn lock**  clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
 **Star John**  takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.  
  
 **Vampire lock**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Blogger lock**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Ram John**  shoots a poisonous blow dart into  **Nerdlock** 's neck, slowly killing him.  
  
 **Stripper lock**  gathers as much food as he can.  
  
 **Fem John**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Omega Sherlock**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Kid John**  grabs a jar of fishing bait while  **Detective John**  gets fishing gear.  
  
 **Greaser John**  takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.  
  
 **Hedgehog John** ,  **Cat lock** ,  **Werewolf John** , and  **Ballerina lock** share everything they gathered before running.  
  
 **Kid lock**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Dog John**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Alpha John**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Ghost lock**  scares  **Rugby John**  away from the cornucopia.  
  
 **BarTender John**  runs away from the Cornucopia.


	3. Day #1

**Otter lock**  stalks  **Blogger lock**.  
  
 **Omega Sherlock**  fishes.  
  
 **Rugby John**  and  **BarTender John**  split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Kid John**  tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
 **Detective John**  constructs a shack.  
  
 **Ram John**  fishes.  
  
 **Cat lock**  camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
 **Kid lock**  severely injures  **Greaser John** , but puts him out of his misery.  
  
 **Stripper lock**  scares  **Vampire lock**  off.  
  
 **Alpha John**  thinks about home.  
  
 **Werewolf John**  begs for  **Dog John**  to kill him. He reluctantly obliges, killing  **Werewolf John**.  
  
 **Ballerina lock** camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
 **Fem John**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Star John**  attacks  **Ghost lock** , but he manages to escape.  
  
 **Hedgehog John**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **Fawn lock**.


	4. Arena Event

The remaining tributes begin to hallucinate.  
  
**BarTender John**  survives.  
  
**Kid lock**  survives.  
  
**Fem John**  drowns  **Star John** , who she thought was a shark trying to eat her.  
  
**Dog John**  eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
  
**Ram John**  survives.  
  
**Cat lock**  survives.  
  
**Alpha John**  survives.  
  
**Fawn lock**  drowns  **Ghost lock** , who he thought was a shark trying to eat him.  
  
**Blogger lock**  survives.  
  
**Omega Sherlock**  mistakes  **Hedgehog John**  for a bear and kills him.  
  
**Rugby John**  drowns  **Kid John** , who he thought was a shark trying to eat him.  
  
**Ballerina lock** survives.  
  
**Vampire lock**  and  **Otter lock**  decide to jump down the rabbit hole to Wonderland, which turns out to be a pit of rocks.  
  
**Detective John**  survives.  
  
**Stripper lock**  eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert. 

* * *

12 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  


**Fem lock**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 

**Nerdlock**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
 

**Greaser John**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
 

**Werewolf John**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
 

**Star John**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
 

**Dog John**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
 

**Ghost lock**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
 

**Hedgehog John**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
 

**Kid John**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
 

**Vampire lock**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
 

**Otter lock**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
 

**Stripper lock**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
  
 

 


	5. Night #1

**Alpha John**  and  **Kid lock**  talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
 **Fem John**  and  **Ram John**  huddle for warmth.  
  
 **Blogger lock**  and  **BarTender John**  run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
 **Fawn lock** ,  **Omega Sherlock** ,  **Cat lock** , and  **Ballerina lock** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Rugby John**  and  **Detective John**  talk about the tributes still alive.


	6. Day & Night #2

**Day #2**

 

 **Blogger lock**  tends to  **Fem John** 's wounds.  
  


 **Kid lock**  and  **Rugby John**  split up to search for resources.  
  


 **Omega Sherlock**  runs away from  **Alpha John**.  
  


 **Cat lock** ,  **BarTender John** ,  **Ram John** , and  **Ballerina lock** hunt for other tributes.  
  


 **Fawn lock**  diverts  **Detective John** 's attention and runs away. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Night #2**

  
**Ram John** ,  **Alpha John** ,  **Omega Sherlock** , and  **BarTender John**  tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 

  
**Fawn lock**  defeats  **Rugby John**  in a fight, but spares his life.

 

  
**Detective John** ,  **Cat lock** ,  **Blogger lock** , and  **Kid lock**  tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 

  
**Ballerina lock** tends to  **Fem John** 's wounds.

****

 

****   



	7. Day & Night #3

**Day #3**

 

 **Kid lock** ,  **Alpha John** ,  **BarTender John** , and  **Rugby John**  raid  **Fem John** 's camp while she is hunting.  
  


 **Fawn lock**  and  **Ram John**  hunt for other tributes.  
  


 **Omega Sherlock**  poisons  **Ballerina lock** 's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.  
  


 **Detective John**  overhears  **Cat lock**  and  **Blogger lock**  talking in the distance. 

 

* * *

 

 

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Omega Sherlock**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
 

 

* * *

**Night #3**

 

 **Cat lock**  climbs a tree to rest.  
  
 **Ram John**  and  **Fem John**  sleep in shifts.  
  
 **BarTender John**  questions his sanity.  
  
 **Alpha John**  thinks about winning.  
  
 **Kid lock**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Detective John**  dies of dysentery.  
  
 **Rugby John**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
 **Blogger lock**  quietly hums.  
  
 **Ballerina lock** and  **Fawn lock**  hold hands.


	8. Day & Night #4

**Day #4**

 

 **Alpha John**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  


 **Ram John**  tends to  **Kid lock** 's wounds.  
  


 **Ballerina lock** ,  **BarTender John** ,  **Fem John** , and  **Blogger lock**  raid  **Fawn lock** 's camp while he is hunting.  
  


 **Cat lock**  makes a wooden spear.  
  


 **Rugby John**  questions his sanity.

* * *

1 cannon shot can be [heard](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/fallentributes4.php#) in the distance.  
  


**[Detective](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/fallentributes4.php#) [John](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/fallentributes4.php#)**  
---  
[District](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/fallentributes4.php#) 6  
---  
  
 

* * *

**Night #4**

 

 **Cat lock**  thinks about home.  
  


 **Ram John**  poisons  **Fawn lock** 's drink. He drinks it and dies.  
  


 **Fem John**  begs for  **Ballerina lock** to kill her. He refuses, keeping  **Fem John**  alive.  
  


 **BarTender John**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  


 **Kid lock**  fends  **Alpha John** ,  **Rugby John** , and  **Blogger lock**  away from his fire.

 

 

 


	9. The Feast

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  


 **Ballerina lock** ,  **Blogger lock** ,  **Fem John** , and  **BarTender John**  track down and kill  **Rugby John**.  
  


 **Ram John**  destroys  **Cat lock** 's memoirs out of spite.  
  


 **Alpha John**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  


 **Kid lock**  decides not to go to The Feast.


	10. Day #5

**Day #5**

 

 **BarTender John**  camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  


 **Alpha John**  searches for a water source.  
  


 **Blogger lock**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  


 **Cat lock**  runs away from  **Kid lock**.  
  


 **Fem John**  makes a wooden spear.  
  


 **Ram John**  and  **Ballerina lock** work together for the day. 

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Fawn lock**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
 

**Rugby John**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
  
  


 

 


	11. Night #5 & Day #6

**Night #5**

 

  
**Alpha John**  ambushes  **Ballerina lock** and kills him.

 

  
**BarTender John**  attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 

  
**Fem John**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 

  
**Ram John**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 

  
**Kid lock**  tracks down and kills  **Cat lock**.

 

  
**Blogger lock**  sets up camp for the night. 

* * *

**Day #6**

 

  
**BarTender John** 's trap kills  **Kid lock**.

 

  
**Blogger lock**  camouflages himself in the bushes.

 

  
**Ram John**  picks flowers.

 

  
**Fem John** chases **Alpha John** . 

* * *

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Ballerina lock**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
  


**Cat lock**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
  


**Kid lock**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
  
  



	12. Night #6 & Day #7

**Nig** **ht** **#6**

**Alpha John**  and  **BarTender John**  fight  **Ram John**  and  **Blogger lock**.  **Alpha John**  and  **BarTender John**  survive.  
  


 **Fem John**  is awoken by nightmares. 

* * *

 

**Day #7**

 

 **BarTender John**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  


 **Fem John**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  


 **Alpha John**  tries to spear fish with a trident. 

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Ram John**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
 

**Blogger lock**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
  
  


 

 


	13. Night #7 & Day & Night #8

** Night #7 **

 

 

 **Alpha John**  destroys  **Fem John** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  


 **BarTender John**  quietly hums. 

* * *

**Day #8**

 

 **BarTender John**  attacks  **Alpha John** , but he manages to escape.  
  


 **Fem John**  hunts for other tributes. 

* * *

**Night #8**

 

 **Fem John**  and  **BarTender John**  huddle for warmth.  
  


 **Alpha John**  sets up camp for the night.


	14. Day #9

**Day #9**

 

 

 **BarTender John**  kills  **Fem John**  with a sickle.  
  


 **Alpha John**  falls into a frozen lake and drowns. 

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Fem John**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 

**Alpha John**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
 

* * *

The winner is  **BarTender John**  from District 7!

 


	15. Placements

**The Placements**

 

BarTender John  
Winner  
District 7  
5 Kills |  **Alpha John**  
2nd Place  
District 4  
3 Kills |  **Fem John**  
3rd Place  
District 3  
2 Kills |  **Blogger lock**  
4th Place  
District 6  
1 Kill |  **Ram John**  
5th Place  
District 2  
2 Kills |  **Kid lock**  
6th Place  
District 1  
2 Kills  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Cat lock**  
3rd Place  
District 5 |  **Ballerina lock**  
3rd Place  
District 8  
1 Kill |  **Rugby John**  
4th Place  
District 8  
1 Kill |  **Fawn lock**  
5th Place  
District 2  
1 Kill |  **Detective John**  
6th Place  
District 6 |  **Omega Sherlock**  
3rd Place  
District 4  
1 Kill  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Stripper lock**  
3rd Place  
District 7 |  **Otter lock**  
3rd Place  
District 10  
1 Kill |  **Vampire lock**  
4th Place  
District 12 |  **Kid John**  
5th Place  
District 1 |  **Hedgehog John**  
6th Place  
District 10 |  **Ghost lock**  
3rd Place  
District 11  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Dog John**  
3rd Place  
District 5  
1 Kill |  **Star John**  
3rd Place  
District 11 |  **Werewolf John**  
4th Place  
District 12 |  **Greaser John**  
5th Place  
District 9 |  **Nerdlock**  
6th Place  
District 9 |  **Fem lock**  
3rd Place  
District 3  
---|---|---|---|---|---


	16. Summary

**Summary**

**Otter lock**  stabs  **Fem lock**  in the back with a trident.  
 **Ram John**  shoots a poisonous blow dart into  **Nerdlock** 's neck, slowly killing him.  
  
 **Day 1**  
 **Kid lock**  severely injures  **Greaser John** , but puts him out of his misery.  
 **Werewolf John**  begs for  **Dog John**  to kill him. He reluctantly obliges, killing  **Werewolf John**.  
  
 **Arena Event**  
The remaining tributes begin to hallucinate.  
 **Fem John**  drowns  **Star John** , who she thought was a shark trying to eat her.  
 **Dog John**  eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
 **Fawn lock**  drowns  **Ghost lock** , who he thought was a shark trying to eat him.  
 **Omega Sherlock**  mistakes  **Hedgehog John**  for a bear and kills him.  
 **Rugby John**  drowns  **Kid John** , who he thought was a shark trying to eat him.  
 **Vampire lock**  and  **Otter lock**  decide to jump down the rabbit hole to Wonderland, which turns out to be a pit of rocks.  
 **Stripper lock**  eats a scorpion, thinking it is a delicate dessert.  
  
 **Night 1**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 2**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 2**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 3**  
 **Omega Sherlock**  poisons  **Ballerina lock** 's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.  
  
 **Night 3**  
 **Detective John**  dies of dysentery.  
  
 **Day 4**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 4**  
 **Ram John**  poisons  **Fawn lock** 's drink. He drinks it and dies.  
  
 **The Feast**  
 **Ballerina lock** ,  **Blogger lock** ,  **Fem John** , and  **BarTender John**  track down and kill  **Rugby John**.  
  
 **Day 5**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 5**  
 **Alpha John**  ambushes  **Ballerina lock** and kills him.  
 **Kid lock**  tracks down and kills  **Cat lock**.  
  
 **Day 6**  
 **BarTender John** 's trap kills  **Kid lock**.  
  
 **Night 6**  
 **Alpha John**  and  **BarTender John**  fight  **Ram John**  and  **Blogger lock**.  **Alpha John**  and  **BarTender John**  survive.  
  
 **Day 7**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 7**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 8**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Night 8**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
 **Day 9**  
 **BarTender John**  kills  **Fem John**  with a sickle.  
 **Alpha John**  falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

The winner is  **BarTender John**  from District 7!


	17. Statistics

**Statistics**

**Tribute Placements**  
  
1\. BarTender John  
2\. Alpha John  
3\. Fem John  
4. Blogger lock  
5\. Ram John  
6\. Kid lock  
7\. Cat lock  
8\. Ballerina lock   
9. Rugby John  
10\. Fawn lock  
11. Detective John  
12. Omega Sherlock  
13\. Stripper lock  
14\. Otter lock  
15\. Vampire lock  
16\. Kid John  
17\. Hedgehog John  
18\. Ghost lock  
19\. Dog John  
20\. Star John  
21\. Werewolf John  
22\. Greaser John  
23\. Nerdlock  
24\. Fem lock |  **District Placements**  
  
1\. District 7  
2\. District 4  
3\. District 3  
4\. District 6  
5\. District 2  
6\. District 1  
7\. District 5  
8\. District 8  
9\. District 10  
10\. District 12  
11\. District 11  
12\. District 9 |  **Kills Made**  
  
5: BarTender John  
3: Alpha John  
2: Fem John  
2: Kid lock  
2: Ram John  
1: Blogger lock  
1: Ballerina lock   
1: Fawn lock  
1: Rugby John  
1: Dog John  
1: Otter lock  
1: Omega Sherlock  
---|---|---


End file.
